3Below: Tales of Arcadia
| based_on = | creator = Guillermo del Toro | voices = | theme_music_composer = The Crystal Method | opentheme = "3 Below" | composer = Jeff Danna | country = United States | language = English | num_seasons = 2 | num_episodes = 26 | list_episodes = #Episodes | executive_producer = *Marc Guggenheim *Chad Hammes }} | producer = | runtime = 24 minutes | company = | network = Netflix | first_aired = | last_aired = | preceded_by = Trollhunters: Tales of Arcadia | followed_by = Wizards: Tales of Arcadia }} 3Below: Tales of Arcadia (or simply 3Below) is an American computer-animated science fantasy television series produced by DreamWorks Animation, and is the second installment of Guillermo del Toro's Tales of Arcadia trilogy. The series was announced on December 12, 2017 by Netflix and DreamWorks. On October 5, 2018, the premiere date was announced and the first teaser was released. The 13-episode first season was released on December 21, 2018 on Netflix. The second and final season premiered on July 12, 2019. A third and final installment of Tales of Arcadia, titled Wizards, is scheduled for release sometime in 2019. Plot Two royal extraterrestrial siblings, Princess Aja and Prince Krel of House Tarron, their doglike pet named Luug, and their bodyguard, Varvatos Vex, escape from their home planet of Akiridion-5 and crash-land on Earth, specifically in the California city of Arcadia Oaks. There, the aliens adjust to human culture and try to fix their spaceship (as well as to restore their nearly-dead parents King Fialkov and Queen Coranda) to return and take back Akiridion-5, which is being taken over by an evil dictator known as General Val Morando, who has already sent out a team of intergalactic bounty hunters, called the Zeron Brotherhood, to find and catch the prince and princess. After investigating a way to stop Val Morando and find the hiding place of Aja and Krel, Zadra, one of the noble protectors of the Royals from Akiridion-5, arrives on Earth. Meanwhile, after learning of his involvement in Morando's coup, Aja and Krel decide to exile Vex. During his exile, Vex is captured by the Zeron Brotherhood and imprisoned at a bounty hunter outpost located on Earth's moon. In Season 2, Aja and Krel learn of his capture and launch a rescue mission. Soon after the rescue, however the gang discovers that Morando is heading for Earth. After successfully defeating him, Aja, Vex, Zadra, Luug and the rest finally return home, joined by Eli, who has volunteered to be Earth's ambassador on Akiridion-5. Krel decides that Earth has become his home, and decides to stay with his new human friends. Voice cast * Tatiana Maslany as Aja & Queen Coranda * Diego Luna as Krel * Nick Offerman as Varvatos Vex * Glenn Close as Mothership * Frank Welker as Luug * Alon Aboutboul as Morando * Uzo Aduba as Colonel Kubritz * Oscar Nuñez as Sergeant Costas * Andy Garcia as King Fialkov * Tom Kenny as Dadblank * Cheryl Hines as Momblank * Nick Frost as Stuart * Darin De Paul as Zeron Alpha * Ann Dowd as Zeron Omega * Hayley Atwell as Zadra * Jennifer Hale as Izita * Chris Obi as Loth Saborian * Danny Trejo as Tronos * Cole Sand as Eli Pepperjack * Steven Yeun as Steve * J.B. Smoove as Phil * Tom Wilson as Coach Lawrence * Charlie Saxton as Toby * Fred Tatasciore as AAARRRGGHH!!!", Senior Uhl, Neb, Magmatron * Matthew Waterson as Mr. Johnson * Emile Hirsch as Jim Lake Jr. * Lexi Medrano as Claire Nuñez * Kelsey Grammer as Blinky * Jonathan Hyde as Stricklander * Alfred Molina as Archie Aja and Krel also appeared in the Trollhunters episodes "In Good Hands", and "The Eternal Knight Pt. 1". Episodes | color2 = #C2F4D5 | link2 = #Season 2 (2019) | episodes2 = 13 | start2 = }} Season 1 (2018) |ShortSummary = After a tyrant invades their parents' monarchy and their home planet, teenage aliens Krel and Aja and their bodyguard Vex land for safety on Earth. |LineColor = 9F1195 }} |ShortSummary = After crash-landing in the town of Arcadia, California, Krel and Aja search for useful technology in order to power their ship. |LineColor = 9F1195 }} |ShortSummary = Krel builds a mind-reading device in hopes of blending in with humans. Elsewhere, General Morando dispatches bounty hunters to track down the royals. |LineColor = 9F1195 }} |ShortSummary = Royal super-fan Stuart offers to help eradicate an alien beetle infestation before it exposes the siblings' true identities. |LineColor = 9F1195 }} |ShortSummary = The royals take a driver's ed class, hoping to find parts for their ship. Instead, they're led on a high-speed chase with the Zeron Brotherhood! |LineColor = 9F1195 }} |ShortSummary = A giant troll wreaks havoc at the school science fair, threatening to expose both the troll world – and the royals' true identities. |LineColor = 9F1195 }} |ShortSummary = Aja and Krel are summoned by the school board to produce proper identification. Zadra discovers the identity of the traitor who aided the coup. |LineColor = 9F1195 }} |ShortSummary = An incoming message from Akiridion-5 alarms Vex. Meanwhile, the arrival of bounty hunters ruins the royals' outing in the woods with friends. |LineColor = 9F1195 }} |ShortSummary = The royal heirs look for Aja's missing serrator in the forest, where they mistake Trollhunter Jim Lake's Amulet of Daylight for her lost weapon. Note: This Episode Is Connected With Troll Hunters: Tales Of Arcadia Season 3 Episode 9 "In Good Hands" |LineColor = 9F1195 }} |ShortSummary = In a daring heist, the royals and Stuart infiltrate a high-security military base in hopes of stealing the final part to power the mothership. |LineColor = 9F1195 }} |ShortSummary = Aja decides to tell Steve she's actually an alien, but her confession is cut short by a visit from the Zeron Brotherhood. |LineColor = 9F1195 }} |ShortSummary = The royals celebrate their last day on school – and on Earth – with friends, but Zadra's arrival with revelations of betrayal shakes them to the core. |LineColor = 9F1195 }} |ShortSummary = Alpha unleashes a barrage of attacks on the siblings, enabling Omen to hijack the ship and take the royal cores. Will this be the end of House Tarron? |LineColor = 9F1195 }} }} Season 2 (2019) |ShortSummary = Left vulnerable after Omen's attack, the royal heirs look to conceal their damaged ship but are soon confronted by the bounty hunter Magmatron. |LineColor = C2F4D5 }} |ShortSummary = Aja and Krel enlist Stuart to help find their former ally, who's being held prisoner at a bounty hunter outpost on the moon. |LineColor = C2F4D5 }} |ShortSummary = With General Morando's invasion of Earth imminent, Krel tries to stop the fleet's advance with unwitting help from the kids of Arcadia. |LineColor = C2F4D5 }} |ShortSummary = Mother, the AI controlling the royals' ship, reflects on keeping the peace between her quarreling family. Morando discovers a secret hidden on Earth. |LineColor = C2F4D5 }} |ShortSummary = Colonel Kubritz stages a phony quarantine of Arcadia High School in a ploy to capture the royals -- and their advanced weapons technology. |LineColor = C2F4D5 }} |ShortSummary = Stuart gets an unexpected visit from his ex-girlfriend. Krel helps Toby and Eli produce a short film, "Kleb or Alive," for a local contest. |LineColor = C2F4D5 }} |ShortSummary = Unable to stop an asteroid hurtling toward Earth, Kubritz pleads with the royals to help destroy it by offering stored alien technology from Area 49-B. |LineColor = C2F4D5 }} |ShortSummary = Krel builds a prototype device that will create a wormhole back to Akiridion-5, but Luug swallows it whole before it can be tested further. |LineColor = C2F4D5 }} |ShortSummary = The last defenders of House Tarron face off against General Morando and his army of Omen robots in an all-out battle for survival. |LineColor = C2F4D5 }} |ShortSummary = With General Morando searching for Gaylen's Core, Aja and Krel must travel into their parents' subconscious to learn the core's location first. |LineColor = C2F4D5 }} |ShortSummary = After learning the location of Gaylen's Core, Toby calls Trollhunter Jim Lake, and Blinky advises the royals to consult the Soothscryer. |LineColor = C2F4D5 }} |ShortSummary = As the town of Arcadia gathers for the premiere of "Kleb or Alive," an army of Omens, led by an armored Kubritz, makes plans to lure out the royals. |LineColor = C2F4D5 }} |ShortSummary = With the fate of the universe at stake, the royal heirs and their allies must gather their forces of the ultimate battle of defeat General Morando. |LineColor = C2F4D5 }} }} Reception As of July 22, 2019, the series holds a 100% on Rotten Tomatoes. References External links * * * 3Below at DreamWorksTV * 3Below: Tales of Arcadia at Netflix Category:2010s American animated television series Category:2018 American television series debuts Category:American children's animated adventure television series Category:American children's animated science fantasy television series Category:LGBT-related animation Category:Netflix children's programming Category:Tales of Arcadia Category:Television series by DreamWorks Animation Category:Works about royalty Category:Fictional extraterrestrial–human hybrids Category:Fictional shapeshifters Category:Works by Guillermo del Toro Category:Animated television series about extraterrestrial life Category:Television series scored by Jeff Danna